A Wandering Soul
by Triforce Knight
Summary: Hey everyone, I'm back, and Hannah's test results are in! Be sure to read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything M*A*S*H, or M*A*S*H related. I will NEVER OWN anything.  
  
The Wandering Soul  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One- Letters, Films, and Familiar Faces  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"So Henry, what's this film about," Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce asked, opening Colonel Blake's liquor cabinet.  
  
"Yeah Henry," Jonathan "Trapper" McIntyre butted in, relaxing back in one of the chairs, "How many girls are taking their clothes off?"  
  
"This one's from home," Henry commented, not really listening.  
  
"You're letting us watch your wife undress?" Trapper asked.  
  
"Who knows, it might be his daughters," Hawkeye countered.  
  
"Will you two simmer down," Henry snapped, "Radar, are you almost finished?"  
  
"Uh, almost sir," Radar replied, fiddling around with the projector, and a little while later, was able to start it up.  
  
The first thing seen on the projector was Henry's two little, adorable girls, ages seven and five, both of them smiling and waving to the camera. The next to come was Lorraine, Henry's beautiful wife, who was smiling, and carrying their little boy, about six months old, with some blonde fuzz on the top of his head. Finally, the camera moved over to a lawn chair, with a girl about eighteen on it. She had a mixture of shoulder-length, dirty blonde, with some tints of red in it. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts coming up to mid-thigh, and a light blue t-shirt. In her hands was a book on different surgical procedures. When she looked up at the camera, she smiled, and waved, holding up the book, and a piece of paper. The camera zoomed in to see that it was an acceptance letter to a medical school.  
  
"Who's that Henry?" Hawkeye asked, watching the smiling teen in interest.  
  
"That's my niece, Hannah," Henry told them, still watching the film, his eyes starting to water, "She's one smart cookie."  
  
"Is she visiting or something," Trapper asked, because he hadn't seen her before.  
  
"Not really," he choked, "Lorraine told me in the letter she sent. Hannah's father is my brother, her mother died when she was five, and my brother died of a heart attack just recently. Lorraine wrote saying that Hannah agreed to staying with us until she finishes med. school. God, I didn't realize how much she's grown."  
  
"Do you miss her," Hawkeye asked.  
  
"I miss all of them. I just wish that I was there for Hannah. I can't understand why she would want to be a surgeon."  
  
"Maybe you should ask her that when you go back home."  
  
Radar had been silent, until suddenly he shouted, "Choppers," stopping the film, and running out. The three men looked at each other and then ran outside to meet the helicopters.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Those words, "Maybe you should ask her that when you get back home," kept playing in Hawkeye's mind. It kept playing over and over again, even when he slept. Henry was gone, dead, and so was Trapper, sent stateside. Even Frank was gone; not that he really missed Frank. Henry had been replaced by a Colonel Sherman Potter, Trapper by a Captain BJ Hunnicutt, and Frank had been replaced by a Major Charles Winchester.  
  
'I'm by myself,' Hawkeye thought, but the silence was broken by the sounds of Radar running and shouting "Choppers!"  
  
"How many?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Too many."  
  
"Shall we be going?" BJ asked, putting on his boots.  
  
"I don't see why not," Hawk replied, getting to his feet, and then both of them shuffled quickly out the door.  
  
On the buses arriving, there was a mixture of American soldiers and Korean civilians, many of them wounded. Jeeps that were arriving from the landings were the same. One jeep that pulled in, a soldier was sitting in the passenger side, and was holding a little Korean boy, who was very scared. Hawkeye ran over to the jeep, and first took the boy out of the soldier's arms, then the soldier said in a surprising female voice, "Could someone please take him to the orphanage?"  
  
Father Mulcahy had just approached the jeep, and then seeing the soldier, asked her, "Hannah?"  
  
The soldier raised her head, looking at Hawkeye, then to Padre and said, "Yes. What is it?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hannah leaned back holding onto her left arm, and said, "An air attack on the village that we were staying at. All men that were able to grabbed the surviving villagers."  
  
Hawkeye, who had been quiet this whole time, handed the boy over to Padre, got one of the nurses, and said, "Get this soldier to pre-op and see if Charles can do her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What's the matter Pierce," Colonel Potter asked from behind him, "Afraid of hurting the already hurt soldier?"  
  
"No, it's not that sir," Pierce said, then asked the girl, "Hannah, what's your last name?"  
  
"Blake," she said, then lost consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
All during the time he was in surgery, Hawkeye didn't make any smart remarks, didn't tell any jokes, and didn't sing. This worried a few people, even Margaret Houlihan, who knew that he would try anything when she was assisting him. After surgery, Hawkeye sat next to the bed Hannah was in. He kept fiddling with his hands, something Hawkeye wasn't known to do.  
  
Margaret finally was fed up with it. She calmly walked over to the worried surgeon, and asked, "What makes this soldier so special that you have to sit over here like a worried hen?"  
  
"Did you happen to take a look at her last name," Hawkeye countered.  
  
She picked up the clipboard, read it, then gasped and dropped it. She looked from Hawkeye, to the girl, and asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"She's Henry's niece. Trap and I watched a home movie that was sent by Henry's wife when he was still here. She's was studying to become a surgeon, and/or maybe a doctor. I wanted to ask her something that Henry wasn't able to."  
  
"Well, she won't be able to. She's not due to be awake in a few hours," Margaret commented, pulling Hawkeye up, "That gives you enough time to rest, and get something to eat," she finished, pushing him towards the door.  
  
Before he left, Hawkeye turned and said, "Farewell my love. Until we meet again."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Colonel Potter was having a not too pleasant conversation with none other than everyone's favorite Colonel, that's right, Colonel Flagg.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is Flagg," Potter said.  
  
"I've just received word that a group of AWOL soldiers were stationed here, along with some Korean civilians."  
  
"Well, we have a group of healing soldiers here, and a group of healing civilians, but I don't know anything about the soldiers being AWOL."  
  
"Well, that's what they want you to think. The one who leaded them was their field surgeon, a Lieutenant Blake. My orders are to take them to Seoul and have them court martialed."  
  
"You're going to court martial a group of – "  
  
"AWOL soldiers Colonel," Flagg corrected.  
  
Potter just looked at him and said, "Rrrrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhhttttt, court martial a group of AWOL soldiers because they helped civilians?"  
  
"They went against orders. I was ordered to see them immediately."  
  
"I don't think they're awake yet, but I guess you can ask them questions," Colonel Potter said, standing up, and leading Flagg to the Post-Op ward.  
  
*****  
  
Upon entering, Flagg looked around the room, and when he saw Hannah, he walked over to her cot, and said, "I finally caught you my prey."  
  
Hannah's eyes were open, but didn't look at Flagg, and they didn't blink. Flagg just looked at her, and then asked, "What? Are you too upset that I finally caught you?"  
  
There was still no response.  
  
"Answer me you little -," Colonel Flagg said raising his fist, but was stopped by Hawkeye, who had just come in.  
  
"Excuse me Flagg, but under act of wrong did we do to have you sent here?" the captain asked.  
  
"It's nothing that a Captain should know about."  
  
"Oh no, I beg to differ. You see, if one of our patients is going to be hurt while they're defenseless, I think we have the right to know."  
  
"Fine, but not here, meet me at the officer's club at 2100 hours," he said, then turned to leave, but then looked at Hannah and said, "I will be back for you my prey. Remember, you can't escape while I'm on watch. Take one step out of here," indicating Post-Op, "And you'll by off to Seoul in a heartbeat." then left.  
  
After a few seconds, Hawkeye heard a young female voice ask, "Is he gone yet?"  
  
Hawkeye turned to see Hannah lifting herself onto her elbows, looking at the doctor. He walked over to her and said, "You shouldn't be moving so much."  
  
"I know, and I must say that whoever patched me up did a good job. I can hardly see the stitches," she remarked looking at her left arm.  
  
"That's the work of Charles Winchester. A good doctor but a bad person to live with."  
  
Hannah laughed and said, "Well, whatever his personality, he sure knows what he's doing."  
  
"You look hungry, do you want something to eat? I can send one of the nurses to get you something if you are."  
  
"Actually I am, after living off of army rations for a few months, I'd like anything, but if I'm here a while, I might change my opinion."  
  
"Alright," Hawkeye said, smiling, then called over the nearest person, "Klinger, can you come over here a moment?"  
  
Klinger, in his nurse outfit, and pearl earrings came over, and asked, "You want something sir?"  
  
"Bring this fine girl a tray of food from the Mess Tent."  
  
"Yes sir," he said, turning and leaving, swinging his hips with every step.  
  
"I see that he's still trying to get out on a Section 8," Hannah commented, causing Hawkeye to look at her.  
  
"How do you know about Klinger," he asked.  
  
"I read all of my uncle's letters while he was here, and I'm guessing you're Hawkeye Pierce."  
  
"Speaking of your uncle, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Shoot," she said, falling back onto her cot.  
  
"What are you doing here? And why did you decide to go to med. school?"  
  
Hannah just looked at him.  
  
*****  
  
Well, here you go, the first chapter, to my first M*A*S*H fic. I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames. This story will continue if you want me to. So go on, R+R!  
  
Here's an example of constructive criticism:  
  
"So-and-so is a little out of character, he/she needs to be a bit more *place adjective here*."  
  
And here's an example of a flame:  
  
"This is crap! This is the crappiest piece of crap this side of Crappsville! You SUCK!" 


	2. Chapt 2 Should I Be Scared?

A/N- I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. About people being out of character, the only one who worries me about that problem is Charles. The thing is my M*A*S*H DVD collection stops at Season 4, before Charles comes. I have a pretty good idea on his character by remembering certain episodes.  
  
A/N2- Also Trivette Lover Heather, not trying to be rude, but there were female surgeons in the Korean War (heck, if we could become knights in the Middle Ages, what's to stop us from becoming surgeons). I would also like to point out that in season 7 of M*A*S*H, there's an episode called "Inga" where a Swedish, female surgeon comes to watch combat surgery, then she hurts Hawkeye's ego when she's able to show him up in surgery. Remember, not trying to be rude, I just like to point out things. I also don't really care if people argue with me saying that there weren't female surgeons.  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are Hannah, Hannah's outfit (group in that term), and other characters you don't recognize.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2- Should I be Scared?  
  
*****  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hannah slammed open the kitchen door to her uncle and aunt's home, and practically dragged herself inside. She trudged over to the nearest kitchen chair, and flopped down.  
  
The kitchen was clean, as it normally was. The white counter surfaces were shining from the sunlight. Pots and pans were put in their respectable drawer. Looking on the table, also clean, Hannah spotted a note from her Aunt Lorraine. Reaching over, she picked it up, and read her aunt's neat handwriting. It read: "Hannah, went to my sister's with the kids. Dinner's in the fridge. See you in a few days. Love, Auntie Lorraine."  
  
Hannah chuckled at her aunt's attempts to make her feel comfortable. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable at her family's house, it was more that she was uncomfortable at the clinic she worked at.  
  
"Oh well." She thought, "It could be worse."  
  
It was true; at least the clinic she worked at wasn't like the University. There, there were twenty girls in her class, but after a few weeks of difficult training, and boys' hazing, and discrimination, the number dwindled down to four. She and the three other girls worked there best, and studied like mad, but in the end, she was the only who passed. The other girl's congratulated Hannah, saying that she was the best of them. The other's had become nurses.  
  
At the clinic, she worked under a kind, old man, Dr. Lewis. Dr. Lewis was tall, had silver hair, and behind his glasses were merry green eyes. He was happy to see new and female blood there, working along side of men. He once told her, and the other doctors, "I'm glad that Miss Blake got so far. Patients that she's worked on said that they were calm just by her personality."  
  
There were a few male nurses at the clinic, and they were all pleasant around her, making her feel comfortable. She felt though that some good things to an end, she just didn't know when, or how quickly it would happen to her.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Hannah quickly got out of the chair, and slid over to the phone. She picked it up, and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Phone call from North Korea."  
  
"I'll accept the charges."  
  
There was a long pause, and then Hannah heard a voice that she had been hoping to hear for quite awhile.  
  
"Hello? Hello?!," a male voice asked.  
  
"Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked, choking on tears of happiness.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Is Lorraine home?"  
  
"No, she's at her sister's."  
  
"Oh," the voice sounded a little disappointed. It perked up again as he said, "Well, listen, I just got word. I'm getting sent stateside! I'm coming home!"  
  
Hannah almost dropped the phone in surprise, but her fingers were so tight around the phone that she couldn't put it down. She also had to suppress her urge to squeal out loud. The only phrase that came out of her mouth was, "Really?"  
  
"Yep. Listen, I have some more things to do, but I'll call you when I get here. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Bye, Uncle Henry."  
  
After she hung up the phone, Hannah went over to the fridge to check at what was edible. It wasn't that her aunt was a bad cook, quite the contrary, Hannah was afraid that she had to cook. She was afraid to go near the oven after the chocolate-chip cookie incident.  
  
Hannah almost jumped for joy. Inside, the lifesaver was some bread, and jam, perfect ingredients for a sandwich. Next she almost tore the kitchen apart, until she found the peanut butter, then she quite happily made herself a few sandwiches.  
  
*****  
  
A few days later, Hannah entered the house like she did previously. She sat down and reflected what had happened at the clinic earlier.  
  
**A Flashback within a Flashback (anything's possible people)**  
  
A little boy needed stitches after falling out of the tree in his backyard. She had to put up with his hysterical mother, and the boy was squirming, shouting, and shrieking at the top of his lungs. He was crying, "I'M DYING! I'M DYING! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"  
  
By that time, Dr. Lewis had come in, and seeing Hannah's distressed eyes (she wasn't known to wear her feelings on her sleeves), he calmly said, "Now what's all this about? Who told you a surgeon's going to kill you?"  
  
Sniffing, the little boy said, "Daddy said that women shouldn't be doctors. They should stay at home and take care of their families."  
  
Hannah was trying very hard to not hunt down the father, and kill him. Dr. Lewis, sensing this, told Hannah, "Dr. Blake, could you please go to room 220, and check up on the patient. Make sure he still has his IV in."  
  
Hannah left the room in a huff. She had achieved quite a temper to make her father happy. She went to room 220, but it wasn't a patient's room, it was the surgeon's lounge. She slammed the door open, causing Dr. Kennith Warren to look up from his paper.  
  
Kennith wasn't much taller Hannah. He had long, brown hair that was tied back, brown eyes, and he liked a good laugh. He also approved of the supposed "new-fangled ideas" like women working in "men's jobs" so he was all for Hannah when she started working there.  
  
"So," he commented, trying to hide his smiling face, "Are you going to let that little boy die?"  
  
"I take it you heard it?" she asked, trying very hard to go off on him.  
  
"This clinic's very small, so yeah, I did hear something along the lines of 'She's going to kill me'."  
  
"Luckily, so did Johnathan," she confessed, referring to Dr. Lewis by his first name, "He took over for me."  
  
Hannah sighed, "I don't think that I'd be able to put up with the mother wailing, 'MY BABY! DON'T HURT MY BABY'."  
  
Dr. Lewis' voice came from the doorway, "Luckily, it wasn't that bad of an injury."  
  
He walked over to Hannah where she was getting coffee. He sighed, and said, "I'm sorry Hannah, but you know how people are nowadays. They're trying to make a living, just like us, and they're worried about their loved ones in Korea, just like us."  
  
Suddenly, one of the various female nurses came in and said, "We have a patient here who was in an accident. He lost a lot of blood, and is unconscious."  
  
"I'll do it," Hannah said, walking out the door.  
  
**End Flashback within a Flashback**  
  
Hannah realized that it was very dark in the kitchen. She thought her aunt would be home by now. She thought, 'Oh well, we haven't run out of peanut butter, jelly, and bread yet, so I'll survive.'  
  
Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. Hannah stood up to see who it was. She was surprised to see a soldier, dressed in his formal attire, and with a folded flag. She opened the door, and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Is this the Blake residence?" the soldier asked, trying to keep his composure.  
  
He was about six-foot even, gangly build, a pale face, and gray eyes. She couldn't tell his hair color, because it was all tucked underneath his hat.  
  
"Yes. This is it. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"No thank you ma'am. I'm Lt. Colonel Fowler. I'm sorry ma'am, but Lt. Colonel Henry Blake's plane that he was riding over the Sea of Japan was shot down. There were no survivors." he presented her with the flag, and said, "The army grieves for you and your family." then he turned, and left.  
  
After Hannah closed the door, she went back into the kitchen, then finally broke down.  
  
"Uncle Henry," she sobbed, "You can't be dead. You were coming home. You said you were going to help me, but how can you when you're gone for good?"  
  
"Hannah," Lorraine's voice called as she opened the front door, "Are you alright dear?"  
  
"Auntie," she sobbed, "Uncle Henry's dead. He was coming home, but then his plane was shot down."  
  
Lorraine hid her tears as she told her children to go upstairs. She sat down next to Hannah, then they both started to cry.  
  
Another knock came from the front door. This time, the two of them went to answer it. Standing there was Fowler, a letter in his hand. He looked at the two women, and said, "I know that this is so sudden, but Miss Hannah Blake has been drafted as a surgeon. You will be leaving at 1700 hours tomorrow. The clinic you've been working at has been notified, and they have let you take tomorrow off so you can spend your day here packing and saying your goodbye. Good day to you." then he left again.  
  
They closed the door, and looked at each other. Lorraine broke down crying again, blubbering, "I can't lose the two of you."  
  
"It's alright Auntie, I'll make sure I won't die."  
  
"What'll I do?"  
  
"You're going to be strong for your children. Remember, they need you."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Hannah?" Hawkeye asked, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, "Are you still here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, what were you asking me?"  
  
"I was asking you – "  
  
"– Here we are madam," Klinger broke through, with the tray that Hawkeye asked him to get, "The finest slop this side of the war."  
  
Hannah couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Klinger," she told him, "I like you're outfit by the way."  
  
"Why, thank you ma'am, and if you need anything, I'll do it if you're willing to say I'm Section 8 material."  
  
"Sorry Klinger, but I'm not a surgeon here. If you're willing to go up to the front, I'll see what I can do." she winked at him.  
  
Klinger was frightened by the words "The front," so he said, "I may be psycho, but I'm not crazy." and left.  
  
Hawkeye laughed, and said, "Well that's one way to stop him from asking you for a Section 8."  
  
"He'll be back in a few hours when he realizes that I don't have to be part of this outfit to sign the Section 8 papers."  
  
"Well, I –"  
  
"PIERCE!" a man's voice broke through. They turned to see a tall surgeon walking towards them. He had blue eyes, had brown hair, yet was balding at the top, a slight stomach showing, and didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Why Charles," Hawkeye responded with his fake Bostontonian accent, "What brings you here?"  
  
"YOU KNOW QUITE WELL WHY I'M HERE!" he bellowed, "YOU STOLE MY SCOCTH YOU BARBARIAN!"  
  
"Haven't you heard the saying Charles? 'What's yours is mine, and what's mine is still mine'."  
  
"I'm also here to relieve you," he said, still breathing heavily.  
  
Hannah snickered, her sick sense of humor coming into play, but then she broke out in a coughing spasm. She grabbed the glass of water on her tray, and drank half of it, while waving off a worried Hawkeye. After she stopped, she commented, "Hawkeye, you look tired. You should lie down for awhile. You can come back tomorrow, and ask me those questions."  
  
"The best advice anyone has given him all day," Charles commented, pulling Hawkeye towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry Hawkeye," Hannah said, "I'll be fine."  
  
While the major and captain were outside, Pierce said, "You'll let me know if something's wrong, right?"  
  
"Pierce, I am a highly capable physician, and I assure you that if anything happens, I will let you know."  
  
"Alright," Hawkeye said, "But I'll be coming in to check on her when it's B.J.'s shift."  
  
"Fine, but if you harm my patient in any way, vengeance will be mine."  
  
"Fine," Hawkeye huffed, then staggered to the Swamp, just realizing how tired he was.  
  
*****  
  
"So," Hannah said, "You're the famous Charles Winchester. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Getting a closer look, Charles said, "I remember you. You're that young surgeon who caused the big commotion at Tokyo General Hospital (note: I don't know if Charles was at Tokyo or Seoul General Hospital, if anyone knows, please tell me)."  
  
With a mischievous grin, Hannah replied, "That's right." she stretched her arms up, "So Major, are you going to give my a check-up on how I'm doing?"  
  
"On you're previous reports, it says that you've suffered from malnutrition various times. Is that true Lieutenant?" he looked at her, and saw that her eyes were closed. He rushed over, and checked for a pulse. It was still there, she was just sleeping.  
  
"Hey doc," a soldier in the bed on the other side of Hannah, "Don't blame Blake, she lives off fatigue. Sometimes she'll go for days without sleep or/and food until she collapses."  
  
"But she hasn't been herself lately," a boy across from Hannah spoke up, "After what happened to her with Major Goul."  
  
"What happened with her and Major Goul?" Charles turned to the boy.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"Private, what happened to this lieutenant with a major?"  
  
The boy couldn't help it, so he told what he heard about their lieutenant.  
  
*****  
  
Triforce Knight: Whew, this was harder to write than I thought. I ended up getting writer's block at the almost very beginning, but I know what I'm going to do. Also, I was inspired to write about Trivette Lover Heather comment about the female surgeons. So I guess that this chapter is dedicated to Trivette Lover Heather.  
  
I have a question: How many of you look at reviews before you read a story? 


	3. Chapt 3 Keep Your Clothes On

Disclaimer-thingy: I don't own anything you recognize from MASH, and I probably never will, unless if I become the CEO of 20th Century FOX broadcasting, which I doubt.  
  
A/N- However, I was not happy when I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter sniff.  
  
Chapter 3- Keep Your Clothes On   
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Hannah sat in a foxhole with her comrades, waiting until morning, so they could move out. She looked around. Privates' Micheals and Tenks were playing one of the various card games that they loved.  
  
Private Tenks was tall and lean, so it was a little difficult for him to be crouching. He had red hair and green eyes that flickered with mischief and a little fear.  
  
Private Micheals was medium built, had dull black hair, and brown eyes that reflected his frightened emotions.  
  
Lieutenant Rekin was curled up reading one of the books that he had stashed in his bag. The Lieutenant was pale from the lack of heat. He was tall, and thin like Tenks, but his lanky frame hid his strength.  
  
Major Goul was quietly carving something, humming to himself. The major held himself with an air of dignity, and somewhat of being a pompous. He was medium build, but had somewhat of a paunch. His blonde hair set him off from the rest, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were a cold blue, and he never seemed to laugh. However, being in a war is no laughing matter.  
  
Hannah partially stood up to stretch, causing the lieutenant and major to look up. Rekin nodded at her, then went back to reading his book. Major Goul looked at her with a hunger of some sort. It made her feel uneasy when he did that. It also didn't help that she was the only female in the outfit. The privates treated her as one of the guys, and Rekin was like an older brother. She grabbed her small pistol and said, "I'll be back in a while, I'm going to relieve myself." and went off into the woods.  
  
On her way back, she heard the bushes rustling. Turning, she saw Major Goul approaching her. "May I please speak with you lieutenant?" he asked.  
  
"Alright," she replied, but her mind was flashing in big, neon, and red letters, "DANGER DANGER!"  
  
When they were in a clearing, Goul commented, getting very close, "I've been watching you lieutenant."  
  
"I'm a surgeon sir." she replied with surprise.  
  
Getting closer to her, he whispered, "There's something I want."  
  
"I'm sure you can find it at a local check point."  
  
"No lieutenant," he said, his hands moving close to her, "Only you can give it to me."  
  
As he leaned close to kiss her, Hannah took a step back. He took a step forward, still trying to get close. "Major," she commented, "I don't think this is right."  
  
"Oh lieutenant," he said in a gruff voice, "Don't you see? I'm a man, and you're a woman. I have manly urges, as I'm sure you have an urge too." He started to pull at her, trying to kiss her, trying to get her on the ground.  
  
"Major," she said, starting to get irritated, "Let go of me!"  
  
"You're just scared Hannah, like everyone," he said, and then he tackled her, whispering, "I just want you to know that I can be quite gentle."  
  
He pinned her on the ground, started to tear at her clothes. He got her pants undone, and was starting to take off her ahem undergarments. She grabbed her pistol, and fired off into the night, hoping someone would hear.  
  
The major had managed to get his clothes off, and was getting closer to her. Suddenly, pain pierced through her entire body, and then there was darkness.  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Hannah woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily, shaking, and perspiring. Looking around, she was on a bed, in what she thought was probably a MASH unit somewhere close to the front lines. Then she remembered all of the events previously: the village, the bombs, getting away from the major, finding the orphan, getting injured, meeting Hawkeye, then blacking out. Then another memory washed over her: THAT NIGHT.  
  
"You alright kid?" a male voice that she didn't recognize asked.  
  
Looking for the owner of the voice, she spotted a man with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a mustache that looked like a fuzzy, dead caterpillar. He walked over to her, and said, "You were thrashing in your sleep."  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "I'm alright. I probably just should eat something."  
  
"From what your comrades say, I think you should. We want you to be healthy."  
  
He walked over to the side of her bed/cot/thing, and pulled up the tray of food that Klinger had brought. "Here," he said, "You forgot this before you took your nap."  
  
"Thank you." she replied, blushing a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
"Hunnicutt, Captain B.J. Hunnicutt. And you?"  
  
"Blake, Lieutenant Hannah Blake."  
  
"Hey, how you doing Blake," a voice from the cot next to hers asked.  
  
Turning, she said, "I'm fine Micheals."  
  
"Well, well, looks like our lieutenant has finally decided to join us in reality." The voice from the cot across from Hannah's said.  
  
Looking up, she replied, "It's good to see you too Tenks." She looked at B.J., and asked, "B.J.? What happened to the other lieutenant that was with us?"  
  
"He was in pretty bad shape, but we were able to save him. He's in the cot down there, but he's still sleeping."  
  
Hannah looked over to the cot on the other side of Post- OP, and saw her friend, bandages wrapped around his head, both legs, and his left arm. He wasn't moving either.  
  
"You should really eat," B.J. commented, pointing to the tray, "It doesn't look edible, but it'll keep you alive."  
  
Suddenly, another man came into post-op. He was of medium height, had white hair, glasses, and blue eyes. Seeing Hannah awake, he looked at B.J., and asked, "May I?"  
  
"Go right ahead," he commented, walking over to another cot.  
  
The older man sat down at the edge of Hannah's cot. He said, "Lieutenant, my name's Colonel Sherman Potter. I'm the CO here at the 4077. I've had the most unpleasant time talking to an insane man wanting to take you out of our care before I say so. Can you tell me who you are, and why he's trying to break the silence?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause a ruckus. My name is Lieutenant Hannah Blake. The reason Colonel Marbles wants to Court Marshall me and my outfit is that we, well mostly I, went AWOL."  
  
"I know that much. Go on."  
  
"We were supposed to be attacking a small Korean village, but when we got there, bombs ended up dropping on us. I told Major Goul, my CO, that I was going to help those who needed it. He refused, but I went anyway. My comrades that are here with me followed. We were shot, and shelled at, thought to be the enemy. Here we are now, injured, and facing not only being AWOL, but giving aid to the enemy. Don't you just love being a surgeon."  
  
"Wait, wait a moment, you're a surgeon?" Colonel Potter broke in.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm a qualified surgeon. I was our units field surgeon."  
  
"Well I'll be," Colonel Potter chuckled, "You don't see many female surgeons here, or in the states."  
  
"Well, you don't see many male nurses, now do you?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
A smile grew on Hannah's face, as she asked, "Sir, do you think that when I get out of court marshal, I could work here?"  
  
"Yeah Colonel," B.J. continued, "We could always use more help."  
  
"Hmm, well, I'll see what I can do." Potter said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I can't make any guarantees though. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes sir, it just would be better if I didn't have to keep moving. I could just stay in one place, and help those who need it. Also, it would be nice to have some new instruments to work with."  
  
"I said that I'll see what I can do lieutenant, and I think now would be a good time for you to get some more sleep."  
  
"Yes sir." Hannah smiled, as she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
When Hannah woke up, it was time for the night shift. Looking around, she spotted Renkin awake, and reading. Micheals and Tenks were chowing down on who knows what provided by the Mess Tent. Looking on the floor, she spotted a full tray for her. She grimaced at the thought at having to eat it.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant," Charles' voice caught her attention, "I'm so glad you decided to join us."  
  
Charles walked over to Hannah, and sat on the cot next to her. As soon as he had settled, he started to check her pulse, and temperature. "Major," Hannah commented, "if I didn't know better, I'd swear that you knew something."  
  
He shifted his eyes, then requested, "Lieutenant, could I speak to you privately?"  
  
"Sure, if you get me a wheelchair." she commented sweetly.  
  
Charles grumbled, but got a wheelchair, and held it steady while Hannah hoisted herself into. He wheeled her toward the empty OR and told Nurse Baker, "If Pierce comes in here asking for Lieutenant Blake, stall him. I'll try to make this quick."  
  
When they got into the OR Charles wheeled Hannah over to a gurney and waited for her to get on. She wrestled with it for a while, and eventually got on it. After she got settled, she stated bluntly, "You know something Major, and I don't like it when somebody knows something about me when I didn't tell him or her. So what is it that you know?"  
  
Charles sighed, and then explained, "Private Tenks told me what happened between you and Major Goul."  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!," Hannah roared, "I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"  
  
"Lieutenant, I know how upset you are, but someone needed to tell either me or one of the other doctors here, because something bad might have happened to you. Which is why I think it would be wise if I checked you over to make sure nothing bad happened to you, besides that horrible experience."  
  
"I know I'm a surgeon, but I have to ask, does any of this require me to take off my clothes?"  
  
Charles chuckled, and commented, "I assure you Lieutenant that none of this will require you to remove any garments. All I'm going to do is take a few blood samples, make a few tests and check the results with Tokyo General Hospital."  
  
"Also," Hannah commented, "I'm curious to know if you saw any of my restricted parts while working on me?"  
  
"Only your arm and leg, since nothing else seemed to be damage," Charles replied, getting the instruments he needed to draw blood.  
  
"Also Major?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Please don't tell Hawkeye."  
  
Now remember people, reviews are good. If you do not like something, wait until you're done ranting and raving, then calmly explain to me why you didn't like it. I explained before that I don't except flames, but enjoy constructive criticism when needed. 


	4. Chapt 4 Don't be Pert

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH or anything MASH related, so you can't sue. I only own Hannah and her company.  
  
Chapter 4 – Don't be Pert  
  
"So, Major," Hannah asked Charles as they waited for the blood to be drawn, "What do you have against Hawkeye?"  
  
"I have nothing against Pierce as a surgeon." Charles replied, "He's quite competent at what he does. He's able to patch up these children that come in here everyday quickly, and well."  
  
"Then why do you treat him as a cretin?"  
  
"Stop that!," Charles snapped at her. Hannah had been swinging her left leg and came pretty close to Charles' sensitive area for his comfort. She quickly stopped, and tried very hard to not show Charles one of her mischievous smirks.  
  
Charles chuckled to himself, and commented, "Cretin? Since when does someone from Illinois know a word like cretin (I'm sorry to all readers from Illinois, I do not share this kind of opinion, I'm trying to keep Charlie in character. Please don't kill me)?"  
  
"For your information, I was born and raised in Seattle." Hannah huffed, then she calmed herself to ask Charles, "As I was saying, why do you treat Hawkeye as a cretin?"  
  
"I treat Hawkeye the person the way I do so that he doesn't think of himself as the best."  
  
"So you act like you're the best just to miff off Pierce so that he'll try to outdo you, or pull a prank on you." Hannah pondered verbally, and to criticize Charles.  
  
"Don't be pert," Charles replied.  
  
"Hey doc?" she asked the surgeon, trying hard to not move, "Are you almost done?"  
  
"Why? Are you feeling light-headed?"  
  
"Let's just say that if this takes any longer you'll be using this gurney to get me back to Post-OP than the wheelchair."  
  
"Well, I'm just about done. There, now apply pressure here," Charles told Hannah, indicating her arm, handing her a piece of gauze. While Hannah did that, Charles removed the needle. Then Hannah located a pin to connect the gauze.  
  
Charles wheeled the chair over to the table/gurney. He offered his hand to Hannah, but she refused, and instead hoisted herself off gurney.  
  
Right as soon as her feet touched the floor though, her knees buckled, causing her to fall into a heap. Charles shouted, "Lieutenant," and started to go over, but Hannah crawled over to the wheelchair. She grabbed the handlebars and started to hoist herself up, but at halfway, her energy seemed to have just run out, as she collapsed.  
  
Charles rushed over to Hannah, and asked, "Lieutenant?" When she didn't reply, he sat down on the floor, and carefully pulled the lieutenant into his lap. He quickly started to check for a pulse. It was there, but very faint. Charles scooped up Hannah and carried her back to Post-Op, but quickly realized that that was a mistake.  
  
Right as soon as he crossed the threshold, a very livid Hawkeye approached Charles. Seeing Hannah passed out in Charles arms caused him to explode, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
  
"Excuse me Pierce, but I have to put this patient back in her cot." Charles tried to speak calmly.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET OUT THAT EASILY! NOW WHAT DID YOU TO HER?!"  
  
"CONFOUND IT PIERCE, I'M TRYING TO HELP THIS PERSON, NOW STAND ASIDE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"KELLY, GET THIS GIRL TO BED, AND GIVE HER AN IV, TYPE O!" Charles shouted to the nurse. After handing over Hannah to Nurse Kelly, he pointed to Hawkeye, and said in a hushed voice, "Come with me." and led the Captain out of Post-Op.  
  
Charles led Hawkeye into O.R. so that he could collect Hannah's blood samples. Charles said calmly, "The reason the lieutenant collapsed was that I was drawing blood samples to send to Seoul for testing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling that something happened to the lieutenant."  
  
"And for what reason?"  
  
"A reason that I find good enough to not tell you."  
  
"Charles, what's wrong with the lieutenant?" Hawkeye asked/demanded Charles, who was carrying the tray of samples toward the colonel's office.  
  
"I have been sworn to secrecy from the lieutenant, and you can't pull rank on me," Charles commented. He kicked open the door, and said to Radar, who was reading a comic book, "Corporal, send these blood samples to the Seoul Hospital for testing, and I want the results as quick as possible."  
  
"Yes sir," Radar said, as Charles left.  
  
Hawkeye told Radar, "I want to see those results before Winchester."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you're not the patients doctor so you're not allowed until he sees fit."  
  
"Need I not remind you Corporal that I outrank you, and am Chief Surgeon."  
  
"Sorry sir, but the results are classified until the Major sees fit to tell you. Rules are rules."  
  
"Radar, I'm a rule breaker."  
  
"PIERCE," Charles shouted, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE THOSE RESULTS UNTIL I LOOK THROUGH THEM!"  
  
"I told you sir," Radar said to Hawkeye.  
  
"Fine," Hawkeye growled, "I'll be in the Officer's Club," as he sulked out the door.  
  
"What's wrong Hawk?" B.J. asked his friend as he walked up next to him, "I haven't seen you for hours, and it's almost time for your Post-Op shift."  
  
"It's Charles, he won't let me know what happened to that female lieutenant."  
  
"Have you talked to her companions?"  
  
"Every time I try to ask them, they say ask the major. Charles took some blood samples and sent them to Seoul for testing."  
  
"Did you ever think of asking Charles to see the results after him?"  
  
"No," Hawkeye mumbled into his glass.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him. Calmly explain to him that she made an impression on you, and that you're concerned for her health."  
  
"I don't want to," Hawkeye moaned.  
  
"Well, then why don't you ask the lieutenant?"  
  
"She's never been awake during my shift."  
  
"Well, maybe this time will be different."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It's time for your shift Hawk, just try and talk to her, and if she won't talk willingly, pull rank on her."  
  
"But I want to get her trust."  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going."  
  
When Hawkeye walked into Post-Op, he first noticed that Hannah was up, and had somehow managed to hobble herself to the other end of Post-Op was, where the other Lieutenant of her group was. Both of them had trays of food, and were talking quietly. Hawkeye quietly crossed the room.  
  
"Hi kids, having fun?" Hawkeye asked as he grabbed Rekin's medical charts.  
  
"Yes," Hannah replied, "Since Major Winchester said it was safe to try and walk."  
  
Rekin smirked, and said, "We just decided to have dinner together, if that's alright with you Captain."  
  
"You don't mind, do you Hawkeye?" Hannah asked, giving him a fake puppy dog pout.  
  
"I don't mind, just as long as there's no funny business, now have fun kids." Hawkeye replied, and started on the next few people.  
  
Hannah looked at Rekin, and set her tray down. She stood up, and followed Hawkeye. As she approached him, she said, "Captain, may I speak with you outside?"  
  
Hawkeye looked startled, then said, "Okay, Baker, come get me if there's an emergency."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Hawkeye led Hannah out of Post-Op, and to a bench just outside and around the corner. Hannah was the first to speak, when she asked Hawkeye, "What's wrong, you look glum."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Hawkeye asked, "What's wrong with you? Whenever I saw you before, you've been asleep. Charles and the rest of your companions refuse to tell me what happened to you. I find out that Charles took some blood samples of you, and sent them to Seoul without telling me why. So what's wrong with you?"  
  
While Hawkeye was talking, Hannah's face seemed to turn green. She said, "I feel sick."  
  
"It's probably the food, even eating a little bit can make you feel sick."  
  
"No, I think I'm going to be sick," Hannah said, as she quickly hobbled to a nearby trash barrel, and started retching.  
  
Hawkeye hurried over to Hannah, and pulled her hair back. Hannah started to tremble, until finally her knees buckled. Hawkeye quickly scooped her up, carried her back to Post-Op, and carefully laid her on her cot.  
  
When he tried to step away though, he felt something holding him back. Turning, he saw that Hannah, barely awake, had a hold of his coat. She smiled shyly, and said, "Thank you Hawkeye," then she closed her eyes. Hawkeye quickly checked her pulse, and after finding one, he sat down on the cot next to her, and gently held onto her hand.  
  
"Hannah," he whispered, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Major?" Radar asked from the outside of the Swamp.  
  
"What is it corporal?" came the reply.  
  
"The results from the test are back, and you wanted be the first to see – "  
  
The door to the Swamp quickly opened, as Charles' hand quickly grabbed the folder, then he slammed the door, as he mumbled, "Thank you corporal."  
  
Charles walked over to his desk, and sat in his chair. He opened the folder, and started to read it. After a while he folded the results up, and stuffed them in his pocket.  
  
"That poor girl." Charles whispered to himself.  
  
So here is the end of the fourth chapter, please be sure to review, and as I've said before, I accept constructive criticism, I do NOT accept flames. 


	5. Chapt 5 And the Results Are

Hello! I'm back, and I'm so happy that so many people reviewed, even though I haven't updated for a llllllloooooonnnnngggggg time. This is for you guys!

Note- If any of the characters seem out-of-character, you have my deepest apologies.

Chapter 5 – And the Results Are . . .

**Begin Chapter**

Charles sat at his desk, wondering what to say to the lieutenant. It bothered him greatly at the results that came back from Seoul. He had made sure that Corporal O'Reily gave him the results instead of Pierce.

"Why do I care about that GIRL so much," he mumbled to himself, "She's just a lieutenant."

"But she's so young," he argued to himself, "And to think what that sleaze bag did to her. If that wasn't enough, now she's –"

Charles cut himself off. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. After he was satisfied that nobody was paying attention to him, he pulled out the lab results from his shirt pocket. He unfolded the results and went over them again and again, trying to see if there had been any mistakes. There weren't any.

The door to the Swamp opened, and in walked B.J.. Charles quickly folded up the results again and stuffed them in his shirt pocket.

"A little jumpy today aren't we Charles?" B.J. asked sarcastically.

"Ah, Hunnicutt," Charles flustered, "I was just reading the paper."

"Ah, reading the paper. Well, since when did the "Stars and Stripes" come in medical sheet format?"

"Alright," Charles seethed, "It's the test results for the lieutenant."

"The one that Hawk is protecting like a watch dog?" B.J. asked as he walked over to Charles' cot. He sat down on it and told Charles, "He's worried about her. He already lost her uncle, and doesn't want to lose her."

"You don't think I don't know that!" Charles snapped.

"All that Hawkeye wants to do is look at the results."

"It's not as simple as that." Charles sighed, "I promised the lieutenant I wouldn't tell Pierce, and that is what I planned to do."

"Why promise something like that, when Hawkeye can just order her to tell him."

"You forget something though Hunnicutt," Charles accused pointedly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" B.J. countered.

"Pierce is too noble to order something when he wants to make friends with patients."

"Well, then can I at least see the results?"

"Are you going to tell Pierce?"

"No, I promise."

"Just to be sure, I order you to not tell Pierce."

"Alright. I won't tell him, can I please see the results?"

Charles grumbled, and reluctantly handed the results to the captain. B.J. unfolded the results, and read through them, trying to not show how upset he was. He folded it up, and handed it back to the Major.

"So, how long do you think it will be before Hawkeye notices this?" B.J. asked.

"Hopefully, she'll be gone before we'll tell him."

"And if she hasn't?"

"He's a big boy, he can find out himself."

**Scene Change**

"Hawkeye, where are you taking me?" Hannah asked.

It had been a few hours after the incident, and after deciding that Hannah was well enough to get up, he decided to show her something.

"A place that I really should visit more often."

Currently, he had placed his hands over her eyes, and was steering her with his arms. Hawkeye had given up on asking what was wrong with Hannah, as long as she was here; he really enjoyed getting to know her.

"Well, here we are," he stated, holding up his hands.

They stood before a small, white, wooden cross. A wreath of wild flowers hung around it. In tiny writing, it read: _Lt. Colonel Henry Blake. May he rest in peace_.

"Oh, Hawkeye," she whispered. She turned to face the Captain, then threw her arms around his neck, which was quite a feat, considering the height difference, and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, unable to think of anything else.

The two of them went and sat down on a nearby log, to sort through their thoughts, and to regain their composure before heading back to the 4077th. Hawkeye looked over at the young lieutenant who appeared to be lost in thought. To break the silence, Hawkeye started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Captain?" Hannah asked, looking uncertainly at the chuckling Hawkeye.

"Just thinking about an argument your uncle had with one of previous surgeons."

"Ferret Face?"

"How'd you know Frank's nickname?"

"Uncle Henry always wrote me a separate letter. He told me about things I'm not even sure Auntie Lorraine knew about. So, about the argument?"

"Oh, right, well, Ferret Face wanted to charge insubordination on me against him for failing to salute. Well, Frank told him, 'I'm the one with the oak leaves,' and Henry replied, 'and I've got dimples on my butt'."

Hannah laughed so hard that she nearly fell behind the log. The two looked behind them at the sound of gravel crunching. Someone was moving quickly towards them. It was Father Mulcahy, approaching the two.

"Hawkeye," the padre gasped, trying to catch his breath, "We're expecting wounded any minute. You should get back to camp right away."

"Alright." Hawkeye replied, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hannah piped up, struggling to stand.

"No, leave it to the professionals," Hawkeye told her, as he headed quickly back towards to camp, leaving Father Mulcahy and Hannah to stand there watching him.

Padre looked over at Hannah, and saw her eyes flashing daggers towards the running captain. She picked up her sack that continually hung on her back, as she started back to the camp at a quick trot. Padre came up behind her, and asked, "Something troubling you my child?"

"Pierce forgets that I'm a field surgeon, so I get to work on the patients well before him," she hissed scathingly.

"Well, I must admit that Hawkeye can forget some things, but I don't think he meant to hurt your feelings."

"It's not my feelings that have been torn at, it's my pride that needs to be fulfilled."

"A tarnished pride can haze ones perception."

"Sorry Father, but Hawkeye needs to be reminded that women can do any job that men can do. It's a changing world Padre, and men can't do it be themselves."

Hannah left the father in thought as she hustled back to the camp, ignoring the pain searing throughout her leg.

**Scene Change**

"And where do you think you're going, little lady?" an MP asked Hannah, as she was about to go into Pre-Op.

"I'm going into the OR," Hannah replied, trying to get past, but the MP refused to move. Hannah looked up into the MP's eyes, and commented, "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry little lady," a voice stated behind them, in an all-too-familiar way.

Hannah slowly turned to face the person who had spoken out. It was Colonel Crackpot – I mean, Colonel Flagg, who was in one of his strange "disguises".

"Flagg."

"Lieutenant."

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you don't escape justice."

"Why don't you go ask Goul to tell you what happened the night his troupe left, or in his eyes "went AWOL"?"

"Why don't you just face the court marshalling like a big boy, oh wait, you're just a girl."

"You take that-"

"Hello Flagg," Colonel Potter's voice interrupted the two, "Is there a problem?"

Colonel Flagg straightened himself up. Over the course of his and Hannah's "conversation", both of them had gotten menacingly closer together. Pointing at Hannah, Flagg stated, "As a matter of fact, yes. This lieutenant appears fine enough to be transported. I don't see why you keep her here, when all that she's doing is taking up extra bed space."

"Well," Colonel Potter started, "If Major Winchester, who is still responsible for her care, feels that she is not fit for transport, then she is most likely not ready for transport," Colonel Potter broke his attention from Flagg, and drew it towards Hannah, asking, "Lieutenant? Are you alright?"

Hannah had begun swaying side to side, her face gradually paling. She was starting to realize how hard of a time she had just coming back to camp. Her eyes had lost their spark of liveliness. She could taste bile in her mouth.

"I . . . am . . . perfectly . . ." Hannah couldn't finish her sentence. All of her energy had been zapped. Both Colonel Flagg and Potter watched as she fainted into a mass of olive drab heap.

Colonel Potter rushed over to the fallen Lieutenant, checking for a pulse. Right as he found it, Margaret had emerged from OR. Seeing the colonel hovering over the fainted lieutenant, she poked her head back inside, and shouted, "COREMAN!"

Flagg let out a roar and kicked a nearby trash barrel. Shortly after, he had to have a x-ray taken to make sure that he hadn't broken anything.

**Scene Change**

Hawkeye trudged into the Swamp by himself. Charles had Post-Op duty. BJ had decided to try his luck in the Mess Tent for whatever the dinner was tonight. Hawkeye thought that now would be the best time to find some of the good alcohol that he had smelt Charles smuggle in a few days ago.

First, Hawkeye tried the footlocker, but it was locked (Hawkeye knew that he would regret the time he put some frogs into Charles' footlocker). Next, Hawkeye tried Charles' desk. He found some old photos, but not any liquor. Then, Hawkeye looked under Charles' cot. He found some food that looked edible (except the can of caviar), but not one drop of booze.

As Hawkeye started to get up, something underneath Charles' pillow caught his attention. Hawkeye removed a folded up piece of paper. It was a medical sheet, and it had Hannah's name on it.

After a moment, Hawkeye sat back down on his knees. He kept looking at it until he heard the Swamp door open. In walked BJ.

"Hey Hawk, whatcha doing?" BJ asked, not recognizing the paper in Hawkeye's hands.

Waving the piece of paper, Hawkeye asked in disbelief, "Did you see this?"

BJ just sat down on his cot, placing his head in his hands.

**Scene Change**

"Evening lieutenant," Charles' voice called out as Hannah's vision cleared from its cloudy state.

"Evening Charles," Hannah replied, trying to sit up.

She failed in her attempt, her back flopping down onto the cot. She let out a moan in pain.

"Everything hurts," she groaned, then whimpering, "Including my stomach."

"Well, then I guess you should eat something," he replied, placing a tray onto Hannah's cot.

"Food makes me nauseous though," Hannah groaned again.

"Well, there's a reason for that."

Charles bent over and whispered something Hannah's ear so that only she could hear. Hannah bolted upright, a shocked expression on her face.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you were joking," Hannah stated, fear rising in her voice.

When Charles shook his head no, Hannah let out a loud groan, falling back into the laying position.

"Why me?" she moaned/wailed.

"I'm sorry Han-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, as a furious Hawkeye stormed in, the piece of paper squished in his fisted hand. He stopped in front of Hannah's cot, and shaking his fist at Charles, he roared.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS PREGNANT!"

Post-Op became deadly silent right at that moment.

**End Chapter**

Well, that's all for now, so if you were the few who guessed that Hannah was pregnant, then you get a cookie! Yeah for you!

And just what you wanted to see . . . A DISCLAIMER. Note, I do not own anything MASH related.

Remember to review people!

Favorite saying from Colonel Henry Blake:

"Klinger, it's my considered opinion that no one is going to believe you are pregnant."


End file.
